ShiniNingyoo
by Hanayuki Shizuka
Summary: Their world was tinted by blood and tainted by assassinations. Their hearts yearned to love, but in a world where they use their lives to play in the game of Fate, can they win? Can the Flower of Love blossom under the nourish of blood and pain? TezuFuji
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis would never belong to me

Epilogue: Introduction

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ShiniNingyoo**

A group of people trained to be the most deadly assassins. It was founded since the beginning of civilization. They work mostly in groups. But every year, each member has to go on one designed assignment, to prove their worthiness of staying in the group.

To enter ShiniNingyoo, you have to train in their Training Academy for five years. During which, you would go through a series of tough and almost impossible training.

If you survived, you would be sent to the Specialization Academy where you would be tested to find out where your specialty lies. Only the strongest would graduate and enter ShiniNingyoo.

However to enter the Training Academy, you have to be strong enough to beat one of the trainers of the school. After which, you would be assess by the rest of the trainers on your abilities to become a member of the ShiniNingyoo.

Although it was a secret organization, their fame was great. Once accepted, the deal would go through no matter what, even at the cost of the assassin's life. However, due to their trustworthiness, to employ even one of their assassin would cost you a bomb.

Rich people would tend to want to employ them for assassination of their opponents. However, whether ShiniNingyoo would accept the deal would be up to how much you willing to pay and the dangers involved.

The government and ShiniNingyoo had coexisted for quite a long while, mainly due to fear of retribution from the infamous ShiniNingyoo.

However, ten years ago, a Prime Minister decided that ShiniNingyoo posed too much a threat and thus wanted to get rid of the organization, once and for all.

The action was named the Elimination of ShiniNingyoo. It was a failure as it only managed to locate the Training Academy.

And the troops sent to wipe out the ShiniNingyoo were annihilated by the students and trainers.

This act had angered the leader then and since that period, ShiniNingyoo had been wary of the government.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ranks in ShiniNingyoo**

**Legendary Assassin: **

Tezuka Kunimitsu (leader of ShiniNingyoo)

**Professional Assassin: **

Fuji Syuusuke

Ryoma Echizen

**Specialist Assassin: **

Oishi Syuichiroh

Eiji Kikumaru

Kawamura Takashi

Inui Sadaharu

**Assassin: **

Momoshiro Takeshi

Kaidoh Kaoru

**Instructing Assassin:**

Principals and Senior Trainers of Training and Specialization Academies

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Silent Mother & The Puss of Death

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis would never belong to me

Chapter 1: The Silent Mother and The Puss of Death

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A russet-haired male stood proud among everyone. He was a fine specimen of male, his face was lean and beautiful in a classical way, and his body was without a patch of fat and his movements so graceful that it would make ladies weep in shame.

His voice was deep and commanding, everything about him stamped of authority. He was the best leader to their group.

He was like the Greek God Apollo, with his dark head and charming face.

He was the legend of their group, ShiniNingyoo, the Dolls of Death.

He was the myth, he ruled with an iron fist and he was the best.

His records was perfect, not once had he failed to complete his mission, which was the reason why he was chosen as the new leader, after their previous leader was killed in his own assignment.

As more and more of the group members filed into their secret headquarters, he turned and sat lightly on his seat, which was placed at the head of the table.

Silence reigned in the room; no one speaks until he did. He was the rule, he was their leader.

The eight seats which flanked his seat were occupied by his most trusted and most skilled members. They were all ranked accordingly to their abilities and thus seated accordingly.

After everyone was seated respectively in their seats, he started to brief them about the new mission.

"This time our client is the Japan Government. The target is the oil-magnate Akira Shiro. Inui has already prepared the necessary documents and information for the people I have chosen to follow me on this trip."

"Those who didn't have the file prepared by Inui would be continuing with their training with Inui."

"Do not let your guard down, dismiss"

"Hai" there were a sharp and organized reply all due to the years of training they have received from the moment they stepped into the Training Academy.

As the rest shuffled out, five of the eight remained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saa, it's the government this time, are you sure about this?" Fuji Syuusuke was probably the only person who dared to question the leader's decision so blatantly.

"Inui had analyzed every single aspect and we decide that it would be safe." his face remained stoic as he was quite used to Fuji's questions, considering that they trained together since young.

"Maa, it would be fine then."

The remaining four remained silent. They have complete faith in their leader and even if they didn't, they didn't have the guts to openly doubt him.

"Read through all the information and gather in the hall three hours later. I would have Inui to brief you again about tonight's action."

With that, he stood up and left.

"Neh, neh Oishi, we can have fun tonight!"

"Eiji, it is work and you should take care, you just recovered from your cold"

"Nyah…I am ok, you mother us too much Oishi!"

At the mention of mothering, Oishi blushed.

"Mada Mada Dane" the youngest member of their group lowered his cap and walked away.

"Ezichen, matte, I want to get something to eat before going through that thick file of information Inui-senpai has collected"

"Momo-senpai, we have only three hours to work out the details. Mada Mada Dane"

As Momoshiro ran after the small boy, Fuji walked quietly away from the still whining Eiji Kikumaru and the anxious Oishi.

He stepped into the corridor which would lead directly to the leader's room.

Walking quietly through the dark corridor, he slowly pushed the glass door open. Seeing his leader so hard at work didn't really make him feel bad. Instead it made him mad.

"You are working too hard"

"It is necessary"

With a light push on his left foot, he was by his side in an instant. Curling his arms around the man he had loved since he was but a boy, he rubbed his nose against the soft chocolate-colored hair.

"Fuji…"

"Onegai…just for awhile, let me be close to you, just for awhile."

Both of them stayed in that position for long moments of time. Until the seated leader decided that he must finish his work before thinking of relaxing in the embrace of his lover.

Reluctantly, he let go of him. Taking a step back, he was contented to watch him work out all the little details of their mission tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly three hours later, the team led by their leader was gathered down at the hall. Everyone was there, expect Ryoma Ezichen. He was late, as usual.

It was after waiting another five minutes for that arrogant boy and later suffering one minute of the leader's intimidating glare, before they headed out.

They traveled to their destination with their usual black van. Once they reached the place, they all moved out, each clearly aware of their own respective job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oishi went in through the front door, the security came up to him, slightly complacent due to his gullible appearance. But the moment he was close enough, his smile disappeared and in place was a coldly determined look.

Raising his gloved hands, he gave one last smile and bid the guards adieu. Like a magician's hands, he allowed his hands to dance in a familiar waltz of death.

As swiftly as the night breeze, he cleared the security in the front hall. His accuracy allowed him to finish his job cleanly and efficiently.

With a thin wire laced several times around all his fingers, his weapon was clean and almost invisible.

By tightening and loosening the muscles of his hands simultaneously, the wire would tighten and loosen allowing him to slip the wires through the guards with a gentle throw of his arms and then immediately tighten his muscles, slicing his targets up.

After cleaning up the trail of bodies which were neatly cut up, he proceeded to finish up the second floor's security.

With his clean and silent tactic and his habit after every kill, he was dubbed The Silent Mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji on the other hand wasn't as direct. He entered by climbing up one of the trees that flanked the house.

His flexible body allowed him to move from room to room, not using the corridor; he leapt from one window ledge to another.

His job was a little different from Oishi's.

Finally reaching the correct room, he picked the window lock with his nimble fingers. Swinging the plane open with only a sigh of protest, he swung in. Landing just as quietly, he disappeared immediately into the shadows.

The surroundings were quiet, too quiet. Sensing a shift in the air, he swiftly leapt aside.

Twisting his body in mid-air, he threw out five poison-laced needles. Each found its place into the throat of the guards.

It took exactly one second for the poison to numb their breathing system. Collapsing like a pile of unsupported dolls, they laid on the floor twitching as they suffocated to death.

As he moved towards the bed, he heard the metallic click of a shot gun.

Extracting a needle from the fingertip of his glove, he threw it without looking back.

Moments later, the last guard stopped twitching.

"Please…don't kill me…I will give you money, my jewelry…" her words faded into gurgles for air.

"Gomen gomen, but we don't leave _any_ survivors."

Eiji Kikumaru, the Specialist Assassin just like Oishi Syuichiroh, was the most flexible person in their group, which meant that he was the most flexible person on earth.

His weapons lay in his glove. Every fingertip of his glove contained five needles.

The needles in his left hand glove were laced with poison that kills immediately, most ideal for a dangerous situation and many opponents.

While the ones in his right hand glove were laced with poison that would numb the opponent's breathing system and thus suffocating him or her to death. A little sadistic idea suggested by Fuji to the equally sadistic Inui.

With this kind of skill and weapons, he was named The Puss of Death. If you were careless, you might just be scratched by him.

"One mistress down, one more wife to go" he smiled cheerfully as he disappeared out from the window, leaving the room with no blood and a pile of bodies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **

**Yo minna! I am back. This is my newest series, ShiniNingyoo. This entry is mainly on Eiji and Oishi with their killing technique. Erm…if you haven't realized it yet, they are assassins…ALL OF THEM:P**

**The next chapter would be on Momoshiro and Ryoma…and a little hint of TezuFuji…**

**Stay tuned! **


	3. Lightning Warrior and Invisible Samurai

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis would never belong to me

Chapter 2: Lightning Warrior and Invisible Samurai

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clearing the fence in one clear leap, Momoshiro was ready for the hunt.

Almost like a shadow, he flitted across the yard. Pressing his body close to the wall he closed his eyes.

Within his mind, the map that he had looked through while eating his burgers appeared like a blueprint.

Locking his view on the wine cellar, he navigated his way mentally through all the twists and turns. Once the path was secured, he straightened from the wall.

Moving at a slow jog, he looked almost too relaxed.

However when two guards came around the corner, the corridor was empty, with no sign of Momoshiro who was just walking down it a second ago.

With barely a sound, he dropped from the ceiling. Moving steadily behind the two unsuspecting guards, he pulled on his gloves.

Laying his hands almost gently on the guards' necks, he smiled at the shocked faces turned around to see who had put his hands on them.

Moments later, a faint charred smell perfumed the air and Momoshiro was off.

With his keen memories and ability to project images in his mind as clearly as seeing it, he was a priceless asset when securing valuables of the target's house.

His gloves when in contact with his skin would draw a maximum of twenty thousand mega voltages from the ground, which is sufficient to light up at least one building.

By clasping any of the opponent's body parts, he could transfer nineteen thousand mega voltages to his body. Usually human beings were not use to have high voltages going through their bodies to the ground, so death is the most reasonable ending.

However using this tactic it was like torture. It took him ten years of training to use it so nonchalantly.

It still hurt, but he could stand it now.

Striking his opponents down with his lightning-like shock, this Assassin was called the Lightning Warrior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the mansion from the back door, he looked every inch of his arrogant self.

Immediately, the guards swarmed up to him like bees to honey.

Seeing that it was a kid they didn't take him seriously. They strutted over to him, confident that they wouldn't lose to a small kid.

Tugging his cap even further down, he counted the number of guards coming at him from the shadows cast on the floor.

"Seven? Mada Mada Dane"

Reaching to his side, he made a move which seemed as if he was drawing out a sword.

The guards laughed when they saw him holding nothing.

Pushing off with his left foot, he went through the space between them and landed behind them.

Sheathing his "sword" back into its imaginary scabbard, he grinned as the bodies of the guards fell one by one, blood spurting from the wounds which nearly sliced them into halves.

Continuing in his walk, he left the back yard soaked in the split crimson lives of people protecting someone who didn't even care if they died.

Invisible Samurai, Ryoma Echizen the newest member of ShiniNingyoo, he was transferred immediately from the Training Academy to ShiniNingyoo after he almost killed the trainer during his entry match.

He was said to be one of the best assassins the world has ever seen. His potential was off the charts.

After his first success in his assignment, he was promoted from Assassin to Professional Assassin.

He was an all-rounder, much like their current leader. Thus it was rumored that he would be the heir to their group.

His skill was unpredictable, as he changed his tactic to suit his mission.

But his most common attack was using his gloves, which served as magnets, condensing the electrons flow in the air, creating an invisible sword or weapon.

By slicing his hands in the air at the speed of fifteen miles per minute, he sharpened the "sword" to the point that it would even cut metal.

His ability was to being able to dissect the opponent's tactic within three moves. And learning all of his moves by his fifth, he would use them against the opponent.

This was a brilliant ability as he could counter any of the attacks the opponent threw at him. And by doing so, the opponent's mental state would be challenged, as he would have the feeling of fighting against himself.

To be on par with Fuji Syuusuke, the Invisible Samurai was one of the best and he would continue improving to become the Legendary Assassin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed smartly in a dark long coat and black clothes, he resembled a secret agent on a mission.

His stride confident and his face arranged in a beautiful smile. He walked through the front door.

He was certain that Oishi had done his job thoroughly.

Moving gracefully across the floor, he stepped up the stairs. His job was simple, watch the leader's back.

At the end of the stairs, he raised his gloved hand. Satisfied that this floor was clear as well, he moved in.

Mentally ticking off seconds, he waited for the signal.

Usually it would only take him only a minute or two to finish off the target. Now it was past three minutes, Fuji had no choice but to move in.

Praying hard that it was something that held him up and not what he suspected, he moved towards the target's room.

Pushing the door open, he was relieved to see his leader still standing.

The target was down.

Fuji's eyes widened as he saw someone else with his leader.

"Tezuka, who…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the leader of ShiniNingyoo, stared almost helplessly at his best team mate and his lover.

He looked down when he felt a small hand tugged at his sleeve.

"Neh, onii-chan, who's that?" the soft voice asked timidly.

"He's my friend" Tezuka replied in his usual hard voice.

The little girl wasn't deterred by the coolness. She had witness this big brother killed her father, but she didn't care. Her father was always screaming at her mother and never spared a glance for her.

To a three year old, his death was insignificant.

"What's your name?" Fuji knelt down to the girl's level and asked kindly.

Seeing the almost beautiful man, the girl gurgled happily and tottered over to his side. Falling against Fuji, she stared in wonder at the soft hands going around her.

"Okasan…" she said happily.

Fuji smiled at the innocence of the little girl and looked pleadingly at Tezuka.

Giving a long-suffering sigh, he gave a little nod.

"Arigatoo Kuni-chan" at that the fierce and impartial leader of ShiniNingyoo blushed.

"Sneak her out, you know the rules."

"Hai, no survivor"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nyah Oishi! I missed one! I didn't see him until ten seconds later…TEN SECONDS!" the loud whining boy clung to Ryoma while complaining to his best friend Oishi.

"Eiji, it's alright, you managed to finish him off, didn't you?" Oishi had returned from his assassin mode to his usual caring mothering mode.

"Eiji-senpai…" the young boy struggled to release himself from the death grip Eiji had on him.

For a moment, Eiji's hands tightened so much that it began choking the young boy. After minutes of tugging and fighting, he got himself free.

It was then he realized that no one was paying attention to him. They were looking behind him, towards the house they had just annihilated.

Turning to see what had captivated them, his mouth dropped open.

Their leader and Fuji-senpai were walking together, that's something they always see, but this time, there's a little girl in-between them, _that_ you don't see everyday.

"Tezuka, who is that little girl?" Oishi was the first to recover from his shock and asked.

"To bring a survivor out, that girl must be…" Momoshiro paused for a dramatic while.

"Their newly adopted daughter!" came three replies.

For awhile, Fuji had been teasing their leader about adopting a daughter, so they thought that it was pretty convenient to just "inherit" one from their mission.

"Iie, gomen nasai, it is just that she was left behind and she was just too…" Fuji started apologetically.

"We are going to adopt her." Tezuka cut off Fuji, surprising all of them, except the little girl.

She was too busy being fascinated by the two big hands engulfing her smaller ones, to notice that her fate had been sealed without her consent.

Fuji stared at Tezuka in wonder.

Still holding onto the little girl's hand, Fuji threw himself against Tezuka. The members were used to this kind of scene so they discreetly looked away.

Every time they completed their mission, those two would be found in an embrace, as if to reassure themselves that the other was safe and they were still alive.

"Arigatoo, Tezuka!"

Tezuka's free hand came slowly around Fuji's waist. For awhile they stayed there, safe in one another's arms, forgetting, temporarily, about the kind of life they led and the dangers they faced.

Burying his face into the soft black wool of Tezuka's shirt, Fuji whispered softly.

"Aishiteru, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

Closing his eyes, Tezuka gathered the petite form of his lover closer. Thankful for his support and love, he forgot that he was still in front of his team mates.

It was until the little girl got bored of staring at their hands and decided that it was time to move on, tugged both their hands impatiently.

Staring down at the innocent face looking up at them expectedly, Fuji smiled widely, even Tezuka crack a small smile.

After such a bloody and cold mission, it was amazing that there were still laughter left in them.

But after so long in this trade, all of them learnt to forget the pain and death they had brought and tried to be grateful that it wasn't their blood which was spilled.

Life could be beautiful at times but ugly at most.

Either kill or be killed, a lesson they learnt since they first yearned the taste of revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: I tried to inject a little romance into this entry, but blood and love don't really go well together.**

**Hopefully next time I could bring in more romance!**

**Gomen gomen! My Japanese spelling is simply horrid! Please do forgive my silly mistakes! >.  
**

**Actually after I have recieved the review from bisadny, I was almost afraid to read the reviews, but thanks so much for giving me confidence to continue this ff! Arigatoo:D I will strive not to make any more spelling mistakes, but feel free to correct me if I do!**

**P.S. I do like vampire love, but I cannot imagine TezuFuji in a "bloody" love affair. Hmmm...maybe I would write one about vampire love, it would be TezuFuji again, but I SIMPLY ADORE THIS CUTE PAIR. There are alot of such ff in Sailor Moon's ff, and they were pretty interesting. Thanks for that Idea:p  
**


	4. Their Respective Pain

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis would never belong to me

Chapter 3: Their Respective Pain

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nyah, she is so small!"

"Eiji, she is supposed to be small, she is no more than three!" Oishi argued.

"But she is so small; perhaps I can train her in acrobatics." The red head pondered seriously.

With the child in his lap, Fuji smiled benignly at his team mates.

"Fuji-senpai, is she hungry? I have a burger here, I was saving it for supper, but if she is hungry…"

"Momo-senpai, no one is as greedy as you…"

"Echizen, you ate just as many burgers as I did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did…"

The capped boy went head to head with his, just as stubborn, senior. Making a growling sound in his throat, Ryoma butted his head more firmly against the spiked-head senior.

By doing so, he had dislodged his cap, which wasn't a problem; the problem was that it landed on the little girl whom everyone was fascinated about.

Almost instantaneously, a part of the cap disappeared into the girl's mouth.

The van went up in roars of laughter, which was silenced by their leader's glare.

Just as Ryoma was going to retrieve his cap from the moist trap of the little baby, she gurgled happily and snuggled around the out-stretched hand of Ryoma.

They say love on first sight was possible, well, it was possible.

The moment he felt the soft hand going around his slightly muscled arm, he was charmed.

_Eiji-senpai was right, she was small, and very soft too_, he thought.

When he realized that everyone was secretly laughing at his enchanted face, even Tezuka who of course betrayed only a tiny curl of his lips, he tried to extract his arm from the baby's grip.

When the baby hung on like an octopus's tentacles, he gave up. He was afraid that somehow, if he pulled too hard, the baby would be hurt. But the truth was that it was nice to have something warm and living holding onto your arm.

So he ended up sitting on the hard floor of the van, his arm obediently left in the hands of the little baby.

The trip back to their headquarters was supposed to be less than thirty minutes, yet with his arm tucked so warmly against the baby, the trip seemed so short.

When they were alighted from the van, where a group of specially trained cleaners came up to totally sterilized the vehicle and in process get rid of all evidences.

Ryoma was now carrying the baby, since she had an obvious attachment to his arm. He was a little fearful that he would drop her, for the baby felt so soft and warm, like a precious little being that meant to be pampered.

Moving at a snail speed, he lagged behind everyone except Fuji and Tezuka, who apparently do not trust him with holding their new little daughter.

"Kuni-chan" Ryoma silently gagged at the nickname, but he didn't dare show it unless he had a death wish.

"We should go to the legal system and get the adoption legal"

At the mention of the legal system, Ryoma tensed up and tightened his arms around the soft bundle laying so trustingly in his hold.

The baby shifted uncomfortably at the tight hold.

Looking at the innocent face sleeping so peacefully brought back unwanted memories and Ryoma abruptly pushed the baby into Fuji's arms.

Tugging his arm out from the baby's grip, with well-practiced pulls from all the years of suffering Eiji's cuddles, he walked away, forgoing his cap which was still trapped in the baby's mouth.

Walking with his usual strut, he moved away, his face again had its nonchalant mask, hiding his pain, his memories and his past.

Staring after the boy who had suffered so much under the works of the legal system, they could understand his reaction.

Each and every one of the ShiniNingyoo had their pasts, each had a mission of their own, and each had their own pain to deal with and a person to avenge.

Staring down at the little face of the baby, Fuji wondered if she could bring some happiness into their lives, he wondered if one day she could save them from themselves.

"Fuji, are we right to bring her here?"

Fuji understood, in a way, they had saved her from a certain death, but by keeping her, they pulled her into their lives, forcing her to live a life filled with uncertainties.

"Perhaps we could raise her as Tezuka and Fuji's child and not as the future assassin."

"Tezuka…"

Tezuka leaned closer to the man he had came to love more than life, kissing him gently on the forehead, he gathered him close to him, once again seeking the unique warmth only Fuji could bring him.

"Daijoubu, everything will work out fine."

It was the only thing Tezuka could promise Fuji, for he would do anything to make sure everything stays fine for Fuji, even if it meant forgoing his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tezuka and Fuji stepped into the hall, there were surprised to see all the ShiniNingyoo members gathered there.

They looked at the tiny girl as if hoping that she would jump up and start performing miracles.

When she didn't, the members continued to be fascinated by the little being. In their lives, violence and death dominated, most of the time they took away lives, yet to see their leader _brought_ back a little life, it was something that touched them, even if it went against the rules.

Fuji kept his smile secured on his face as he walked to his room, ignoring, or trying to, the group of people following him.

Slowly, as he neared his room, the crowd trickled to a few, perhaps they lost interest of the baby, or mostly likely it was due to their leader's stares.

He didn't look back, as he closed his door to the curious glances of the members. He knew that Tezuka wouldn't come to him.

Every time after a mission, they would stay in their respective rooms. Trying to clear their minds of the killing they have seen. Perhaps to others, killing to assassins like them should have become a habit, yet it was still hard.

Putting the soft bundle on his bed, Fuji surrounded her with his pillows and lined the floor around the bed with blankets.

_Is this how a mother would feel, trying her best to protect her little one? Then why didn't my mother…_

Shaking his head lightly to erase the despondent thoughts, he moved quietly to the closet. He pulled out a light-colored turtle-neck and a dark khaki pants.

Not closing the bathroom door completely, he went about his toiletries. Almost subconsciously, he was listening for any signs of distress from the little girl.

Showering quickly, he went out, after checking the baby again, he went to his study table.

Laying out the documents he had brought along from his house, he went through the contract again.

Sometimes having to resume your normal life after such a night was a burden.

As assassins, all of them led a double life. When there weren't any mission or training, they would be just like any one else, working to earn money, playing the role of a normal human being, blending in with the rest.

There were times, when he wanted to end this kind of lifestyle. Either, become a full assassin and live twenty four seven in the headquarters like the instructing assassins, or simply quit being an assassin.

Putting his head down on his arms, he decided that he should take a short nap before heading back to the city in the morning.

_And there is still the baby to consider…the baby…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matte Yuuta, we should wait for Nee-san and Ka-san…"

"Iya da, let's go first aniki! We can wait for them there!"

"Demo…"

"Come on aniki!"

"Matte Yuuta…"

Seeing that he had to either follow Yuuta or he could wait there for his sister and mother, he decided to go after Yuuta.

_Nee-san is old enough to go there by herself and she had Ka-san…_

Running after Yuuta, he moved forth.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The loud gunshots sent slight vibrations up and through his body.

He wanted to turn back.

His sister is in danger.

He could hear her calling his name.

_Syuusuke, help me! Come back…come back…_

_Syuusuke…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syuusuke, wake up" a short and sharp sting made his cheek tingled.

Sitting up abruptly, his senses focused back in a second due to his years of intense training, he looked into the worried eyes of Tezuka.

"Ah Tezuka, why are you in my room?"

"I heard you moaning when I was heading back to my room, are you alright?"

"Hai, I am fine now, it was…" he lowered his eyes and turned to check on the girl. Apparently today had been a hard day for her, she was sleeping so soundly.

"It was that dream" Tezuka finished for him, "again."

There were many nights when he would hold him, speaking senseless words gently into his ears, pulling him from the terror that had gripped him so hard it almost suffocated him.

"…"

Fuji didn't reply him; Tezuka knew that Fuji would never trust anyone enough to tell them about the pain that bound him almost nightly to the replay of his most painful memories.

It hurt at first, knowing that Fuji didn't trust him. But soon he realized that, that pain, that memories are the things that pushed him on, giving him energy to live on. To share that pain and memories, would be diminishing his will to fight on.

_It was the same for you, you never fully trusted him too._

Pulling him out of the chair, he moved Fuji towards the blanket he had spread on the floor.

Pushing him down, he made him lean against the bed. Finally sitting down himself, he pulled him back into his arms.

It was minutes later when he felt Fuji's breathing slowed to a steady pace. Looking down at the peaceful and beautiful face, he sat there, waiting to soothe him if the nightmare came back to haunt him again.

That night Tezuka didn't sleep a wink, his mind was again tortured by the faded past he wanted to forget.

Unlike Fuji, he wanted to move on, but the screams kept him back. Revenge was the only way to silent those screams.

_Father, mother, grandfather, when will I wake up from this sleep that was always resonating with your cries and screams? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Alright minna, I am officially going back into my Angst mode. Apparently I am not cut out to write dramatic stuff! Sigh, but I tried my best and it was a good experience. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, no matter what; I learnt something from all your advices! Doumo!**


	5. Another Day

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis would never belong to me

Chapter 4: Another day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking sleep from his eyes, he straightened, or tried to.

The baby had apparently found his hair appealing, for her hands were messily tangled up in his brown soft locks.

Reaching slowly behind, he pried the tiny fingers open. Finally after some work, his hair regained its freedom. Sighing at the soreness of his scalp, he stood up.

He knew that Tezuka had left; he felt the emptiness he always felt when Tezuka wasn't with him.

Seeing the baby was still asleep, he went to wash up a little. Tugging the curtains closed, he collected his documents and packed them into his overnight bag.

Checking the time and finding out that he still have two hours before having to report to work, he decided to buy some necessities for the little girl first.

Scooping the soft little being who was still dressed in her yesterday overalls, he reasoned that clothes and food would be first priorities.

He closed the door behind him after checking the room one last time. It had become his habit, to check the room before and after going into it.

As was his habit, he moved out from the rear exit. He knew that the members who were staying in for their trainings would be in the living room, waiting for breakfast. He didn't want to see them and be remembered of the fact that he was living with this group of people whose lives were twisted with painful memories, not after a mission.

When he was out, he headed straight for his car, parked in the lots specially allocated for the members.

He stopped short when he saw a slight figure leaning against his car.

"Fuji-senpai"

"Ryoma"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shrugging into a light crisp shirt, he moved towards the window. His brain was a little fuzzy from the lack of sleep, but his face didn't betray a trace of it. He was used to looking unemotional and even when he was alone; he didn't dare to let that mask slip.

Looking down from his window, he could catch a little corner of the car park while the garden separating the hall from the back gates dominated his view.

He knew Fuji would be there, it was his habit to leave by the back door and it was _his_ habit to send him off from his room.

When Fuji stopped abruptly with the little girl in his arms, a small alarm went off in his head. He was talking to someone, but Tezuka couldn't see that person. Hoping that the other party would come in view soon, he continued to watch while he buttoned up his shirt quickly.

Even from his room, he could clearly see the change in Fuji as he spoke to the hidden person. His shoulders tensed slightly and his smile disappeared.

Tucking his shirt in quickly, he moved towards the door, picking his coat on the way out, he let it fall over his lean body, smoothing it with a few quick tugs.

Walking down the corridor which is only open to assassins above specialist, he moved quickly out. Ignoring the people in the living room, and the greetings he was out of the house.

He was a little too late, the moment he was near the car park, Fuji's car was already gone and the other person was gone as well. He could use his power to find out who the other person was, but to use it within the compound was prohibited.

Turning away, he moved to his own car, his position in his company allowed him to take leave whenever he wanted, but he was too responsible to push his work off like that.

Accelerating swiftly, he maneuvered his car out of the well-guarded headquarters. Taking a few turns and he was near the main gates, presenting his AID( assassin identification document) and his fingerprints, he was then allowed to leave.

The day was still early and the road was almost empty. He let his reflexes take over while he moved to the rear of his consciousness for a quick rest. But the morning event still lingered clearly in his mind. Whatever it was that caused Fuji to be uneasy must be something serious, for that one assassin was not easily flustered.

At a junction, he took a turn, his senses completely back in working. If he had continued down the road, he would have reached his apartment faster, but he would go by a cemetery.

_You are pathetic, it had been so long and you still haven't garnered enough courage to even go near that place?_

_They were there, they were all there, waiting for you, waiting for their revenge, why didn't you go there? _

_Kuni-chan…_

That voice, which always sang him lullaby and soothed him when he was upset, that voice which was accompanied by all the love in the world, the voice so familiar and yet sometimes in his dreams sounded so foreign as it ended in screams, the voice that reminded him constantly to move on, yet the screams in his dreams told him otherwise. It torn him apart, that voice, never giving him peace.

_Oka-san_

Stopping abruptly on the road, he lowered his head on the steering wheel. For a moment, he allowed his pain to overwhelm him. It washed over him, reminding him of the past, the past that never allowed him to move on; the past that couldn't be changed.

Forcefully collecting himself, he tucked the past into the back of his mind. Dropping his mask back in place, he once again moved on, but his heart and soul lingered behind, along with the dust of the past and the remains of his once bright future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked back into the compound once Fuji drove off, stepping quickly behind a bush, he waited till Tezuka finished surveying the grounds and left as well.

Tugging his new cap further down his head, he stepped out of his hiding place. Rubbing his hand absently over his right shoulder, he went back to his room. His little talk with Fuji had awakened something he would rather stay asleep.

When he was safe within his room in the headquarters, he tugged off his shirt. Throwing it haphazardly on the carpeted floor, he sank wearily into his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he winced at the soreness.

Last night he didn't dare to sleep. He didn't dare to close his eyes, he couldn't bear to see the faces of his now-dead family, he couldn't bear to hear them crying out in pain, he couldn't bear to face the fact he had yet to avenge their deaths; he couldn't bear to let go.

Running his hand over his shoulder where his skin wasn't smooth, but scarred with thin lines which were bestowed to him, reminding him that he had more than his family to avenge, to completely put his pain and past to rest, he must go against the entire government.

Turning to his side, he stared blankly out of the window. Trembling slightly, he was once again forced to step into his past. The moment his mind wasn't focused on missions or school, his past would tightened its hold on him and bring him back to where it hurt most.

_Ka-san, if only I hadn't left you that day, perhaps then all these wouldn't have happened. _

He could remember that day so clearly, as if it was etched deep into his mind, with all the blood that was spilled, with all the screams he heard and the smiling forgiveness on his mother's last breath, the last gentle touch of his father's hand and the love that wasn't killed by the murderers.

Perhaps it was the fact that his parents weren't angry at him, perhaps it was the fact that his parents still loved him despite of his fault, perhaps it was that love that pushed him to revenge.

For so long now, he had pushed himself, well over his limits, to polish his skills, to be cold and cruel. Whenever his body screamed at him to stop the torture, his mind would quietly remind him of the fact that it was his fault that his parents died. And he would forget the pain and agony his body was going through, forget everything except that he must work harder, he must win, he must kill the people who had killed his parents and killed the Ryoma Echizen he once was but would never return to now.

"_Ryoma, come back now, it's time for dinner!"_

"_Let's play for awhile, boy"_

"_Remember to bring Karupin's toy down"_

"_Good night Ryoma, I love you too"_

Pressing his hands over his ears, he thrashed in his bed. Moaning in pain, he tried to escape from the pain and memories he knew that would never extract its claws from his life.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as the memories of his past came relentlessly back to taunt him of all he had lost. Almost to the point of begging the past to let go of him, he wrapped his hands around his chest.

The pain, it was ripping his heart apart, desperate to come out, desperate to be free, to scream its presence to the world.

"Oyaji, Ka-san, gomen nasai" he sobbed quietly into the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji stopped outside the room, he was about to go ask Ryoma out for a quick match.

Hearing the sobs with his superb hearing, he knew that Ryoma had once again sunk into the quicksand of his past. Deciding that it would only embarrass the boy to have someone witness his pain, he lowered his hand from the knob.

Sighing inwardly, he mused thoughtfully.

Everyone in ShiniNingyoo had their painful past; it was clear in their relentless training, the death that shone so clearly in their eyes and the silent agony they suffered when they thought no one was looking.

Yet this boy whom he had came to know and liked since the moment he laid eyes on him, had more than his share of pain.

It was the first time he saw such intense sorrow in a person's eyes, apart from Tezuka and Fuji, but they found some relief within one another. For this boy, it was as if the demon of the past was trapped within, waiting for a chance to rip the boy apart and emerge.

The kind of grief that practically swallowed the boy with its dark strands of anguish, threatening anyone who dared to come near him, it isolated him.

For a while last night, when Ryoma was carrying the little girl, Eiji saw a little crack, a little reprieve. As if the girl's smile had reached out to the boy and swiped away some clouds that always shrouded him, he smiled like the boy he once was.

Eiji knew that he didn't have the authority to advice the boy, for he himself, had his own deal of pain. Shaking the negative thoughts away, he refused to give in to the call of his past.

He wanted revenge, very much, almost as much as Fuji, but at the same time, he wanted to forget, to move on, to stop reliving his past and to live again, like a human.

He was once a cold-blooded assassin bent on getting his revenge; his blood-thirst rivaled and even out-matched Fuji's. Yet one person had slipped through all the silliness he had put up as a wall and saw his true pain and helped him face his past.

Oishi, the trustworthy mother among them, he had always been there for him. He had always been teaching him new things, things that truly mattered.

He taught him what could be let go and what must be held on.

He taught him that love needed two hearts.

He taught him how to love.

Now he hoped that someone would teach their boy the power of love and one day he would heal more than what revenge could give him.

Perhaps the little girl would be the key to open up the door that locked the true Ryoma Echizen within.

For now, all he could do was to let him cry his pain out and then rebuild the façade that protected him from falling apart.

_Gambatte Ochibi!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
